


Tummy Ache

by EyesOfHorus82



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Random & Short, Randomness, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82
Summary: What happens if Din gets a food poisoning? Just a fluffy oneshot, which I came up with randomly.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Tummy Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the completely random sicfic. It flashed through my mind and I had to write it down. Anyway, enjoy the pure randomness.

It was quite a busy day. Two bounties had to be returned to Greef Karga. Din had a lot of work to do recently, sometimes even more than he actually could manage. But he had to make sure he and the kid had enough credits to get around the galaxy. In the evening, the mandalorian finished the last job he had for the day and returned to the Razor Crest along with the child, who was already quite hungry. 

“I’ll get your dinner as fast as I can, just a moment.” Din said and placed the kid on his chair. The little green one looked at him with anticipation while Din was in the shower. Ten minutes later, he was finished, already dressed for the night with wet hair and a towel around his neck. But he also looked pretty tired. The child smiled and cooed at him to cheer him up, what actually elicited a smile from Din.

“I’ll get you something to eat…” he mumbled and checked their supply. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much left. “Okay, we need to restock right tomorrow, but for now. You’ll get the last ration of meat and bread and I’m stuck with the leftovers from yesterday I guess” he mumbled and pulled out the plate with the pasta they had for the last two days. When Din put the plate in front of the table, the child looked a little sad at him. The kid took his slice of bread, ripped it in half, offering it to the mandalorian, who shook his head vehemently. 

“No it’s for you, we get some fresh food tomorrow.” Din said and refused to take the bread from the kid. With a sigh, the little one began to eat. The mandalorian watched his foundling, while eating his own portion, it didn’t taste the best but he’d rather eat the old stuff himself than the child. After they were finished, both prepared for the night. Din covered the kid and himself with his blanket and he started telling a good night story for his little one. 

But after five minutes, the kid fell into a deep slumber and started snoring like a full grown mudhorn. Din turned around and fell asleep soon after. It was a peaceful night but the kid awoke a few hours later and heard the mandalorian was panting. He laid with his back toward the kid, curled to his side and pressing his hand on his stomach. Worried, the child touched his shoulder, but Din did not respond as he was still kind of asleep, but the little one knew that something wasn’t right. Clumsy, he climbed over Din to check what’s wrong with him.

But when he made it to the other side, he had to face that his foster father was in pain. Carefully the little one went up to his face and touched his stubbly cheek. Din finally opened his eyes and looked into the worried face of his foundling. “S-Sorry, did I wake you?” he mumbled, trying to breath normally, but he couldn’t. “Don’t worry, just a little stomach ache. Go back to sleep, kid” he said but suddenly, he felt a wave of nausea sweeping over him. As fast as he could, he darted out of his bunk to the vac tube. The kid lowered his ears when he heard him throwing up. 

A few minutes later, Din returned to his bunk, he looked pale and exhausted. But the stinging pain in his stomach was still raging inside him. Regardless, he laid down on the bed again, curling up on his side, his arm wrapped around his middle. “Maybe I should have taken the piece of bread you'd offered to me” Din gasped and fondled the kids ears, who still had a very worried expression on his face. 

“Try to sleep now, I’ll be better in the morning, don’t worry.” he added and closed his eyes, his breathing still strained. The child let out a worried coo, but the mandalorian gave him a reassuring pat on his fuzzy little head. With that, he laid down beside Din, snuggling close to him. Despite the trouble, both fell asleep but the kid woke up in the middle of the night again. Din was still curled to his side, gritting his teeth and holding his stomach. 

Quickly, the kid got up to check if he was alright. Soon he noticed, Din was in extensive pain, but still asleep. The kid shoved the mandalorian’s hand from his stomach and pushed his head against him. He felt every muscle was tense and heard a lot of growling in his stomach. Carefully he put his three fingered hand on Din’s belly and began rubbing small circles. While he was giving belly rubs, he watched his foster dad, if the pain was getting a little easier at last. 

Still Din had a pained expression on his face, but after a while he seemed to become calmer. The kid continued until he noticed the cramps were getting easier. But suddenly Din awoke from his slumber, expecting a new wave of pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes and felt the kid’s small hands on his stomach. “What are you doing?” he mumbled sleepy and exhausted but when he realized what the child was doing, he smiled weakly. “You’re the reason I feel better now? Thank you, my little doctor.” Din said and felt way better when he saw the kid was smiling back at him.


End file.
